Wow What If This Had A Title
by CandyIsYummyNomNom
Summary: Hating Hitler and making out. plz don't kill me thx


Germany was engulfed in his paper work he was currently doing, assigned by none other than the famous Adolf Hitler.

_Ugh._

He wouldn't tell it to his face, but he really, _really _didn't like Hitler. His boss was narcissistic, racist, and, might he add, insane. He was a murderer, a freak. He was only absorbed in himself and his wants. Not the country. Not the people. Who cares for pretty words? He was a terrible leader. He was so finished with and his rule. Germany was against the holocaust, the death camps, the annexation, everything. He constantly made insane demands for obnoxious countries to_ live_ with him_. _He always _some _wanted an innocent person killed. He was so sick of his crap. He wanted Hitler gone.

_No._

He wanted him _dead_.

He wanted him as dead as a doornail.

He wanted to take his neck, and squeeze it until there was no life in his ugly face. He wanted to look at him in the eyes and see fear in the brown orbs. He wanted to-

There was a knock.

"Germany!" A high pitched voice squealed from the opposite side, "Can I come in?" Oh, _Italy_.

Germany _really _couldn't handle Italy right now. The man washis best friend, of course, but he could really be quite the headache some times. The quick, high pitched voice, the extreme extroversion, the strange obsession with pasta, it wasn't really something Germy craved at the moment. But it's not like he could say _no_ to him. He'd probably just run off crying.

"Yes, Italy," Germany sighed, "You may come in."

As soon as Germany said it, the Italian burst in, a huge, friendly smile on his face, "Hello!"

"What do you wa-" Italy rushed up to Germany, and gave him a giddy, near bone crushing hug.

"Italy, please get off of me," Germany puffed irritably.

"Oh! Sorry, Germany," Italy brightly giggled, "It's just, I haven't seen you in _so _long!"

"You saw me at breakfast," The German inferred, "And in bed this morning."

"Well, _yeah, _but that's not now!" Italy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Germany rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

Italy seemed to ignore Germany, and picked up the paper work Germany had been worked on, "What's this?"

"Paper work," Germany blandly adds.

"Oh," Italy said, putting the papers down. He awkwardly stood next to Germany for a few moments, then picked up Germany's pen, "What's this,"

Germany was highly annoyed at this point. Italy was interrupting his work time. And for what? Pointless lollygagging! He felt his temper rise as he stood up.

"What do you _want, Italy" _Germany yelled, staring at Italy's face.

Italy jumped a bit, but was for the most part unfazed. They soon found themselves staring each other in the dead in the eyes. Italy's eyes were curious, and a bit longing in appearance, while Germany's were stern and strict.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Ital-"

An unknown pressure hit Germany's mouth, causing him to fall back a bit, being forced to grab on to his desk. The pressure was warm, wet, and… Nice. He looked to see was the mysterious pressure was, finding Italy holding onto him, his eyes desperately closed.

Wait.

'Mein Gott…'

Italy _kissing _him.

Italy's was freaking _kissing _him.

Germany's eyes were wide open in shock, slightly fearful. Germany felt Italy's soft, pink lips press onto his own. Germany had no idea what to do. This was his first kiss. And it was with a _male._ And that male was _Italy_.

So Germany kissed back.

And he kissed back _hard_. Germany felt Italy smile, as he continued to lock lips with the man.

Italy pulled Germany into a close embrace, his hands tracing up and down his back.

Germany let his tongue slip into Italy's mouth, and Italy gladly accepted it. Their tongues danced together, in a sweet, blissful union, as Germany began to grasp Italy's backside. Italy gave out a pleased moan, as he began to put his slender finders through Germany's hair.

Not separating from Italy, Germany eased into his chair, while Italy followed into his lap. They continued their make out session, as Germany started send kisses down Italy's jaw, until he got to Italy's small neck. Italy let out a thankful groan.

"Sei il grande… amore della mia vita…" Italy lustfully mumbled. Germany felt himself smile.

"Ich liebe dich…" The German replied between kisses.

Germany soon returned to Italy's lips, and began touching the Italian's lonesome curl.

Italy pulled away.

"G-Germany!" Italy stuttered, completely flustered. Germany bit his lip, his face set into a deep blush.

"Sorry…" The German whispered.

Italy looked away for a bit, and seemed to be thinking. His eyes were focused, but his blush was still _very _apparent. Eventually, Italy turned to face Germany, a devious smirk upon his face.

"I'm okay with it." Italy firmly stated.

Had Germany heard him right?

"… What?" The German cautiously questioned.

"I'm okay with it." Italy repeated, an eyebrow going up. He was so cute… So… Sexy…

Germany stared at Italy, and before he knew it, they were making out again. Hard. It was longingly and seductive as the two's tongues rolled onto each other's gratefully. Germany stopped for a second, only to let out a small, sexy, growl, picked up Italy, and set him onto the table.

They were in their own world, completely happy with only each other. They were in complete and utter love, and they didn't realize it until moments ago. Germany climbed onto Italy, and continued kissing him from there. Germany began unbuttoning Italy's over-garment, causing Italy to let out a thankful moan. They were so happy, so blissful, so in lo-

"Germany!" A voice shouted, as the door opened. The German and the Italian immediately separated, their faces beet red. They turned to find Japan, who was just as red and they were.

"Um, I'm sorry, I just- I… Um…" Japan had a lack of words at the moment.

The couple stood up, adjusting their hair, and smoothing out their clothing. There was an awkward silence between the three, until Japan cleared his thought.

"Well, uh, I guess you're busy so…"

Germany slowly nodded, "J-ja."

Japan slowly backed up to the door, tripping over his own feet on his was there, "Well, uh, bye…" Japan mumbled, quietly exiting.

The couple stood in complete silence, embarrassed and stunned

"Well," Italy began, "_That_ ruined the mood."

**A/N: Sorry it's not good. **

**_Dang_, I wish I could write.**

**Oh well.**

**This took, like, three hours so what do you expect. :/**


End file.
